As an apparatus for bonding two members such as a liquid crystal panel and a cover glass, for example, using the adhesive to make the bonded member there has been known an apparatus for applying the adhesive to part of a bonding surface of one of the two flat members, mating the bonding surfaces of the two flat members to bring the adhesive into contact with the other member, and pressing the two flat members to spread the adhesive (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In addition, as an apparatus for bonding two members such as a liquid crystal panel and a cover glass, for example, using the adhesive to manufacture the bonded member there has been known an apparatus for applying the adhesive to part of a bonding surface of one of the two flat members, mating the bonding surfaces of the two flat members to bring the adhesive into contact with the other member, and pressing the two flat members to spread the adhesive (for example, see Patent Document 1). There has been another apparatus configured to irradiate the adhesive with ultraviolet light to increase the viscosity and spread enough liquid resin between the members (see Patent Document 2, for example).
FIG. 14 is a block diagram, showing an example of conventional member bonding apparatuses. A member receiving device 11 has a jig for receiving two members to be bonded, and the members are mounted in alignment with the position of the jig. An adhesive application device 12 applies the adhesive to the bonding surface of one of the two members received by the member receiving device 11, and the amount of the adhesive the thickness of which becomes constant is applied. A member bonding or joining device 13 bonds the one member to which the adhesive is applied by the adhesive application device 12 with the other member to make a bonded member. A member delivery device 14 delivers the bonded member made in the member bonding device 13. Some member delivery devices 14 have a storage part for storing the bonded member temporarily.